


Believe Me, Maizey (You'll Be Fine Without Me Here)

by futurearmadillomother



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Hotdaga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, I think????, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post S4, Team Bonding, but only because I made the journey to Tomat-0 longer?, prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurearmadillomother/pseuds/futurearmadillomother
Summary: I have--no justification for this. Maizey is sad. Mike is (not as) sad.Or, someone posted this idea in a discord (BIG shoutout to the crewndis), and i couldn't pass the idea up.





	Believe Me, Maizey (You'll Be Fine Without Me Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about short chapters; I know the length is infuriating. Hopefully they'll get a little longer with time?

Maizey trailed her gaze over the now-familiar controls of the Minestrone, leaned against the chilly of the wall, and sighed. Pam had gone to bed after another set of apologies that Maizey had brushed off. They had to send Gene’s body out tomorrow, and, needless to say, neither of them were looking forward to watching the musician go. “Everything working smoothly, Minnie-mouse?” The ship huffed out what probably should’ve sounded like a laugh, but sounded more like a plastic spoon in a garbage disposal.

“Absolutely. We should be at the graveyard in 8 hours.” Maizey stretched her lips into a smile, an attempt to convince herself that she was happy and confident and--

“Are you ill? You’re flickering again.”

“Oh, this happens. I’ll just…” She took a deep breath and focused on the lyrics of the Risky Fixins’ latest single and felt her being fill out again.

“It’s late, Captain. Maybe make like a hot dog witch and head to bed?” It’s a weak joke at best, but it voices the concern the ship is trying to express.

“Sure thing. I’ll turn off the lights on my way out, okay?” “Alright. Good night, Maiz--Captain.” Maizey turned around from the doorway. “You can just call me Maizey, you know. There’s only one captain on this ship, and I’m sure as hell not him.”

* * *

“If all you’re going to do is sit there and mope about your wife, the least I can do is teach you how to fly mine.” Maizey’s eyes flew open and she whirled around to be met with Mike Soup nonchalantly ambling into the room and placing himself in her line of sight.

“Pardon?”

“We’ve been in space for a week and I’ve only seen you at meals. Gene and the Minestrone are getting worried, and a despondent MIA crew member is an unprepared crew member. So I figured I’d find you something to do.” He fiddled with the brim of his hat and cleared his throat. “I can teach you how to fly the Minestrone--you get out of your head, I get a co-pilot. It’s a win for the both of us.”

Maizey got out of bed, suspicion in her eyes. “Why not get Gene? He’d rock at this, and not be as much of a smarmy bitch to boot.” Mike’s expression remained stoic, but she could swear that she saw a glimmer of wry humor in the way he held his mouth.

“Maybe I have a penchant for overly confident smarmy bitches. And also…” He paused, took a deep breath, made intense eye contact, and continued. “I know what it’s like to lose an important person in your life. Maybe I can give you a few pointers.” He turned away and headed out the door. “See you on the bridge?”

“Gee, let me check my schedule… I think I can pencil you in right after ‘grieving my holographic wife’ at ten-thirty. That work for you?” Mike tipped his hat in acknowledgment before shutting the door behind him. Maizey flopped onto her bed face-first. She’d known that she had to get up and be productive at some point, but one look at Gene’s sun-beam smile only reminded her of Gebra and how she smiled into the sleeves of her fuzzy blue-green sweaters whenever Maizey told her a joke and then Maizey would be stuck in a memory loop for the eighth time in as many hours and--and it was time for her to see Mike at the bridge, so she aborted that train of thought, got out of bed, and made her way out to meet him.


End file.
